bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Krantz eroe glorioso
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50757 |no = 1388 |element = Luce |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |description = Se Krantz fosse potuto tornare a casa sano e salvo da Ishgria avrebbe fatto grandi cose nella Sala degli Evocatori di Akras. Nessuno si sarebbe sorpreso nel vederlo diventare un giovane membro degli Evocatori del passato grazie alle sue imprese. Grazie alla sua apertura alle opinioni altrui, probabilmente sarebbe diventato un leader per gli Evocatori nella guerra con i Quattro Dèi, con un carisma diverso da quello di Grahdens e di Owen. |summon = Salvato dagli anziani, in qualche modo sono riuscito a tornare... Ora tocca a me salvare i più giovani! |fusion = Questa forza... La accetto con gratitudine. Devo continuare a fare del mio meglio per tutta la Sala degli Evocatori! |evolution =Io? un Evocatore anziano...? E' una grande responsabilità ma farò del mio meglio! Per tutti quelli che credono in me! |hp_base = 6117 |atk_base = 2273 |def_base = 2259 |rec_base = 2143 |hp_lord = 7956 |atk_lord = 2816 |def_lord = 2824 |rec_lord = 2667 |hp_anima = 9073 |rec_anima = 2369 |atk_breaker = 3114 |def_breaker = 2526 |atk_guardian = 2273 |def_guardian = 3122 |rec_guardian = 2518 |hp_oracle = 8256 |def_oracle = 2675 |rec_oracle = 3114 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |ccant = 48 |ls = Decreto delle cinque luci |lsdescription = +50% ATT e +30% PS massimi quando presenti 5 o più elementi; +100% ATT e +30% PS massimi per tutti gli alleati; grande aumento del rilascio di CB e CC; enorme aumento barra BB a ogni turno |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 20% BC, HC & fills 6 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Decreto della rondine |bbdescription = Combo di 15 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; rimuove tutte le anomalie di stato; aggiunge gli elementi luce e tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni; riduzione danni del 50% per 1 turno |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |ccbbt = 15 |bbmultiplier = 340 |sbb = Claymore del dio |sbbdescription = Combo di 18 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici, recupero di molti PS; aggiunge gli elementi luce e tenebra agli attacchi per 3 turni; aumenta considerevolmente il rilascio di CB e CC e riduzione dei danni del 50% per 1 turno |sbbnote = Heal 3500-4000 + 40% of own Rec & 35% BC, HC |sbbtype = Heal/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 23 |ccsbbt = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Dividietheria |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 23 attacchi di luce su tutti i nemici; enorme aumento di ATT relativo a DIF per 3 turni; riduce i danni del 75% per 3 turni e aggiunge tutti gli elementi agli attacchi per 3 turni. |ubbnote = 150% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |es = Talento in sublimazione |esitem = Mantello Virtuoso |esdescription = +30% a tutti i parametri quando Mantello virtuoso è equipaggiato; probabile riduzione danni del 20%; riduce la barra BB richiesta per il BB |esnote = 20% reduction & 20% chance to reduce damage |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 50756 |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = +20% a tutti i parametri |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Aumenta DIF quando i PS sono oltre il 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = I danni subiti aumentano leggermente la barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = 2~3 BC fill |omniskill3_cat = Speciale |omniskill3_1_sp = 40 |omniskill3_1_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento DIF relativo a REC per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_1_note = 50% Rec to Def |omniskill3_2_sp = 40 |omniskill3_2_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di probabile leggero ripristino PS sotto attacco per 3 turni a BB/SBB |omniskill3_2_note = 20% chance to heal 20~25% of HP from damage taken |omniskill3_3_sp = 10 |omniskill3_3_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a SBB |omniskill3_4_sp = 10 |omniskill3_4_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di ripristino PS durante gli attacchi a BB |omniskill3_4_note = Heals (2000~3000 + 11% healer's Rec) HP |omniskill3_5_sp = 50 |omniskill3_5_desc = Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% durano 2 turni |omniskill3_6_sp = 50 |omniskill3_6_desc = Gli effetti di potenziamento UBB durano 4 turni |howtoget = |notes = |Spset = Set 1= *20 SP - +20% a tutti i parametri *10 SP - Aumenta DIF quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *20 SP - I danni subiti aumentano leggermente la barra BB *50 SP - Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% durano 2 turni |-| Set 2= *50 SP - Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% durano 2 turni *50 SP - Gli effetti di potenziamento UBB durano 4 turni |-| Set 3= *10 SP - Aumenta DIF quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *40 SP - Aggiunge l'effetto di considerevole aumento DIF relativo a REC per 3 turni a BB/SBB *50 SP - Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% durano 2 turni |-| Set 4 (By Naito-Chan)= *20 SP - +20% a tutti i parametri *10 SP - Aumenta DIF quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *10 SP - Aggiunge l'effetto di ripristino PS durante gli attacchi a BB *10 SP - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a SBB *50 SP - Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% durano 2 turni |-| Set 5 (Omni Plus +3)= *20 Sp - +20% tutti i parametri *10 Sp - Aumenta DIF quando i PS sono oltre il 50% *20 Sp - I danni subiti aumentano leggermente la barra BB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di ripristino PS durante gli attacchi a BB *10 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di rimozione delle anomalie di stato a SBB *50 Sp - Gli effetti di riduzione danni del 50% durano 2 turni **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' |addcat = Spedizione ad Ishgria |addcatname = Krantz Omni }}